The technology according to the present disclosure relates to a scintillator including an inorganic fluorescent compound, a radiation detection unit, and a method of manufacturing the scintillator.
The radiation detection unit that detects radiation has been used for diagnosis in a medical field or nondestructive inspection in an industrial field. Detection values of the radiation detection unit vary depending on luminance of light emitted from a scintillator. For example, a luminescent substance that emits light in the scintillator may be an inorganic fluorescent compound that emits visible or ultraviolet light in response to radiation impinging thereon, as described in PTL 1.